Shooting Star
by charliepaceluver117
Summary: random HarryxGinny oneshot, I was bored what can I say? fluff and the usual HarryxGinny stuff, please R&R! I like feedback


**Just something I decided to do when I was bored- hope everyone likes this! A bit of fluff, and sorry if the characters get a bit OOC, this is my first HP fanfiction so I haven't really gotten used to it yet. And also, I think I "Americanized" their dialogue and speaking, so I hope that doesn't take anything away from it. Please R&R :]**

Shooting Star

It was just after sunset, the moon glowing on the scenery below. Two figures sat together on the grass, their hands brushed together casually. The girl, who had shining bright red hair, glanced up at the sky with a serene expression on her face, as if she could hardly believe that they were there- sitting together, no other worries in the world. Next to her, a skinny boy with untidy black hair was staring at a weed growing in the grass, his flickering eyes betraying the sense of nervousness he was feeling.

Taking a deep breath, he attempted to speak, but she silenced him with a quick kiss. Startled, he embraced it, completely forgetting what he was about to say.

"Let's enjoy the moment," she whispered, even though they were already alone.

They sat together in peace for a few more moments, when a star shot across the black sky. As if on cue, the girl rested her head softly on the boy's shoulder, rubbing his hand with hers. He brushed his free hand through his messy hair, and as much as the girl tried to ignore his behavior, it was obvious. She looked up, instantly knowing what was wrong.

"Harry—," but before she could continue, he jumped in.

"Ginny, how can you stand to be with me? I just don't understand…after everything that's happened in the past months, you still- you still forgive me . . ."

He expected her to blow up, so he was surprised when she gave him a tender smile instead. "When are you going to realize, Harry, that the past is the past, and I don't care about any of that? Besides, you saved my life, and the whole world. Can't you give yourself some credit?"

Ginny pulled Harry up, following a trail that was lit by moonlight. They held hands, but Harry still had a trace of hesitation in his actions. He knew he loved her, more than he ever thought would be possible, but he was so used to protecting her, so used to being afraid of her getting hurt. Even now, when there was no imminent danger, he still felt like she wasn't safe with him around.

"You're thinking again," she interrupted.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to," he snapped, but was immediately sorry.

Ginny's hand fell from his, as she retorted, "I'm trying to make this work, Harry, but you're not making it any easier!" Did her voice just crack? Harry blinked at the thought of Ginny, strong and brave Ginny, getting emotional over something like this. He wished there was a spell that could fix everything, but unfortunately there wasn't; he knew- he had looked.

Approaching her cautiously, he stood a few inches behind her before speaking. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's hard."

Ginny didn't respond; her body remained tense, her face turned to the sky again. It was a beautiful night, if someone could actually enjoy it.

"You know," he tried again, smiling to himself, "Ron gave us his 'permission' to be together; do we really want to give him the pleasure of knowing that we broke up?"

For once, Ginny smirked slightly, gazing back to where Harry stood. "Yeah, I suppose we shouldn't give Ron the satisfaction…and I never said we were breaking up." Arms folded across her chest, she walked to Harry slowly, a new softness in her gaze. Remembering that first time with her at school, alone in the Room of Requirement, he began to long for her again, forgetting all of his previous fears. How could he possibly be away from her?

"Whatever you're afraid of, I'll never leave you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his body.

A second shooting star flew through the night, lighting up the sky. Ginny looked up before glancing back down at Harry, eyes twinkling. He gazed at her curiously, wondering what she was thinking. He didn't have to think for long, though, because she spoke.

"Two shooting stars in one night," she murmured, "must be good luck."

Their eyes locked, raw emotion spilling from both. This time, though, Harry didn't hesitate or resist. "I love you, Harry Potter," Ginny whispered.

"I love you, too, Ginny Weasley."

Then their lips met, and Harry felt his whole world brighten, and not even a shooting star could be any brighter.


End file.
